User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: A Past Revealed
It had been a five weeks since Michael and Greg had their scuffle with Whitney. Greg's cut had surprisingly healed quickly and C-Money never figured out what they did just awhile ago. Michael's attempts at finding Gary and Whitney have all ended in failure. They've covered their tracks quite well to Michael's surprise. Tuesday, 12:21 PM Michael was sitting in the C-Money and Greg's room. They were playing video games when the intercom went off. Michael paid little attention but it had something to do with heading to Auditorium. Greg paused the game after what Miss Danvers said. "What the hell man, I was kicking your ass!" Michael complained, just then there was a knock on the door. Greg got up and answered it. Charles was there. "Hey do you guys know why something is going on in the Auditorium?" Charles asked them all at once. Michael had no clue, he would probably skip and just hangout in C-Money and Greg's room. Greg shrugged. "I think they're doing background checks on us for some reason." Greg said. Charles look stressed, almost constipated at this point before he yelled curse words like a sailor. "Background checks?" He asked. "No, fuck!" He screamed, pacing back and fourth raising his fists in anger. "What, do you have a secret past that no one should no about?" Michael asked. "Let me guess, you're a woman." He joked about Charles insecurity. Charles mutters something about him being a girl and they both laugh. Just then two Prefects come in and drag them to the Auditorium. The Auditorium, 12:34 PM They walk into the Auditorium and Michael sees Parker, Bradi, and Nicole sitting off to the side and Michael goes and sits next to them. He kisses Nicole's cheek and sees that Parker has his arms around Bradi. "Hey, what's up sexy." Michael starts to flirt with her and she gives him that cute little smile. They hangout and Michael notices that Charles is about to get into a fight with a couple of Greasers. Bradi shakes her head. "What's wrong with him?" She asks Michael who shakes his head, lacking any real answer whatsoever. Parker puts his arms around Bradi and they sit back. Just then Dr. Crabblesnitch gets on stage and starts talking. Michael isn't really paying attention until his name is mentioned. He would be among the first to be background checked, along with his friends and the Jocks. Oh great this will be fun, Michael thought to himself, I love when people talk about a past that no one should really give a shit about. A sour taste comes to his mouth. Then they were dismissed for the background check. a prefect approached him. "It looks like you get to get out of class for the background check, maggot." The prefect retorts and Michael continues to walk with Nicole. "Okay faggot." Michael whispers. They head to the office where the check was taking place. He sat down next to C-Money as he wished Nicole goodbye. C-Money had a bored expression across his face. "Where's the guys?" Michael asked him and C-Money, almost like a statue, did not move at all. "Greg's in there for the Background check and Charles is off somewhere else." Michael nodded, "You look bored." Michael said. C-Money nodded. Just then Greg came out and Michael went in to the office. He sat down and saw a man behind the desk, he was a slender man, Michael had guessed that he was probably in his mid thirties, he was tall at about 6'3". He had short auburn hair and some frail glasses around his eyes, he was also dressed in all black with a black overcoat and some fancy black slacks. Michael took note of the fact that he looked like he was out of the Matrix, minus the glasses of course. "So Michael." The man said, "my name is Dana Kane." he introduced himself to Michael. "Right." Michael replied, barely acknowledging his words. "So lets get started." Dana said, pulling out a file on Michael and looking over. "You're 6'0" tall, 192 lbs, you were born and raised in Long Beach. From what I understand you grew up on the streets and from what I'm getting you are some sort of a rebel?" He said, almost like having a question. "I don't know, you're the one with the paper." Michael said, sarcasm coming from his tone. Score 1 for Michael! He thought to himself. "I also get that you are sarcastic, every teacher has told me this. Your social skills are also admirable, but lets go through some of your crimes." He cleared his throat. "Several counts of Graffiti-" He said before he was cut off. "I prefer.... Art." Michael corrected him. Dana gave him a false smile and nodded. "One of which said 'FUCK YOU DR ISAAC!' which is highly unacceptable." He said, Michael thought about James Isaac. His Science teacher one time he failed Michael because of the fact that Michael did good on a science test and Isaac believed he cheated. Michael did many things to that teacher, he vandalized his car, broke into his house, and launched fire crackers at him. "You also have many counts of violence, for one you broke the quarterback's jaw with one punch." He looked over at Michael from the corner of his eye. "He deserved it." Michael pointed out. "Don't they all?" Dana replied, Michael nodded and they continued on. "According to this you once stole a mans brand new Mustang." Michael looked away from his evil gaze. "I hate rich motherfuckers." Michael replied. After what felt like an eternity he finally walked out and saw Charles sitting talking to Greg and C-Money. "You're up Caldwell." Michael retorts. "Hope you don't have a weak stomach." He retorts once again with a laugh. He then takes a seat next to Greg. Charles reluctantly goes in with Michael taking his seat as he heads in. "So what'd they talk to you about?" Michael asks Greg. Greg shrugs, and sighes before his reply. "Nothing they didn't already know." Greg replies. Ain't that the truth. Michael thinks to himself. "They did the same with me." He yawns, then replies. Michael got out his phone and started to text Nicole when after a few minutes yelling starts to come from the office that Charles went in. Greg stood up instantly. "What the hell is going on in there?!" He screamed and starts to furiously knock on the door. Just then he kicked the door open. Holy shit, dude has got a powerful kick. Michael thinks to himself. There Charles was beating the hell out of the person that was supposed to be helping him. Oh great Michael thinks to himself. They pull Charles off of the man but Charles is struggling to get back on top of him. They tried to calm him down but Charles kept fighting back. Michael and Greg looked at each other and without warning Michael lifts Charles up with ease and throws him against a locker. "Calm the fuck down before I calm you the down." Michael says, in a very serious tone that almost no one in that room has seen him use. Michael looks and notices Nicole, tears in her eyes obviously in shock. Michael knew that if Charles did anymore damage that he would seriously hurt him. "Okay dude, I'm calm, just let me leave." He whispered quietly, "let me leave." Michael loosened his grip on him and Charles slipped away. Michael went to Nicole and she fell into his arms. Greg and C-Money stayed to keep the guy up. Michael walked Nicole back to her dorm room. She was obviously freaked out. Category:Blog posts